The History of Iksar (House Item)
}} Book Text Through my own experiences, I have gained knowledge and insight into the iksar. Each part of this history tome can only be completed in its own time. Story 1 Now they speak of the terrors of the Green Mist, but we have known of the Mist for many long ages, beyond count. Yes, in our time of need we too were saved by the Mist from the skies that covered our enemies and stripped them of life. Come, young ones, and listen to the story of the Iksar. We have existed far longer than the babes that prattle about being first at this and first at that. Cazic-Thule created us in the long ago, shaping us the way we are now: long of tail, strong of arms and armored from birth. Our mighty fortress of Sebilis we built as a place of learning and lore on Kunark. For many long years we honed our skills in all the areas that interested us. And then the shissar came, the slime-slitherers. They cursed and enchanted us. The soft-skinned call us bitter. They too would know bitterness if they had be enslaved by those they had thought were like them. To be iksar is to have had all others serve them. To be iksar and forced to serve another is wrong. The skies opened up after many long years and the Green Mist fell upon our enemies. Their screams gave us pleasure and we snapped the frail bonds with which they thought to bind us. We saw the fields littered with their remains and we knew satisfaction for the first time in many long years. Story 2 We prospered then, building over the bones of the shissar. We took what was rightfully ours. All fell before us as is right and proper; they wished us to take over their leadership, and we consented. We cut through the others like a boat through the foam on the surface of the swamp. The only ones who felt threatened were the dragons, who could sense our might. And even they thought they could thwart us, though frightened of directly confronting us. As well they should be, for we had years of pent up anger to release. We used what we had learned from our former conquerors against them. They would have left us alone, if not for the treachery of the dragon Trakanon, who meddled in things that did not concern him, in our councils and between our tribes. Because of his lies, our servants turned against us and our outposts were destroyed. Trakanon destroyed Sebilis. With our city in ruins and his lies spreading, we could no longer govern our servants as they needed. After Sebilis was destroyed, we rebuilt again, this time the city of Cabilis and the City of Mist. All around us were reminders of our age of glory, when we had Norrath in our hands to govern. All that happened since would not have occurred if we had still been in charge. Of all the creatures under our rule, the sarnak were our own creation. Created by the joining of iksar and dragon, the sarnak had our strengths and intelligence. They kept to themselves, which we appreciated. We do not like hangers-on. Story 3 Now, beyond Kunark the world was deep in its Age of War. We had our plans but we keep them close to our scales for we know that there is no one that we can trust. Our scouts brought word over and again of the Rallosian Army and its victories. We readied for battle. They came from the Frontier Mountains, where the sarnak lived. We sharpened our claws and our teeth. The new army of Rallos Zek was large, but we are iksar, and the strength of the ages flows through us. Though the battles raged on, we defended no one else, nor fought for any other. When we were under siege, no one came to our aid; we would go to no one else?s. Some say this is selfish of us. Is it selfish to treat others as they have treated you? Soon enough, the skies opened and what many had thought was a tale of old scales happened again: the Green Mist. The Rallosians were defeated as were the shissar so long ago. The others knew then that the iksar had told the truth about the death from above. Kunark was broken apart by many tremors from deep within the world. The Lake of Ill Omen became a violent churning pool that eventually undermined and swallowed Cabilis. All in the city were lost and those of us elsewhere were left leaderless. Now you know also that the shape of the world changed, the violence of its agony tearing the landsa apart. By a coincidence that need was not related here, a ship carrying many iksar was close enough to what had once been Antonica for some of our kind to reach shore. We should only trust again through the power of our might through our strength and our skill. Though we had trusted in the maker, in Cazic-Thule, he abandoned us. We trusted him, but we will trust no other. We stand tall and believe only in ourselves. Category:Iksar Lore